A Family Reunion
by oldschoolzeldafan
Summary: Link’s family comes to town, and many secrets are revealed.


**Summary: **Link's family comes to town, and many secrets are revealed.

**Timeline: **post- "Zelda II: The Adventure of Link". Technically, this takes place _before _my first fic, "Wordplay", but you don't have to read one to understand the other. They relate to the same world, though, and expand on Link and Zelda's relationship. Link and Zelda are about 19 in this story.

**Warnings: **Fun at Link's expense. Minor fan-service. Link x Zelda. Rated T.

**Disclaimers**: Don't own: Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Hyrule, Labrynna, or the names Arn, Medilla, or Calatia. The story, the mythology, and extra characters, such as the siblings, _are _mine, however.

--

**A Family Reunion**

The end of the war has brought together representatives from the various kingdoms that came to Hyrule's aid. Places as far away as Labrynna had sent soldiers and relief, and even small countries, such as Calatia, were generous in their support. New alliances were made, old allegiances renewed, and the economy boomed as new trade took root.

Although odd to think about, the threat of war _had _created another, more personal benefit: Queen Zelda's fear for Link's life had finally led her to openly acknowledge her feelings for him. To her immense relief, he felt just as strongly about her, and once the menace no longer loomed on the horizon, they sought each other out. There remains no doubt in either one's mind that _this _is what they want. Link _will _be her husband, and their future children _will _inherit the throne, even if she has to rewrite every law in the book to achieve it! He doesn't want to be a king, so perhaps the title of "Royal Consort"? _'Eh_.' She'll work out the details and get to work on that once the dust settles. Meanwhile, the couple strives to keep their decidedly _non_-professional relationship hidden from prying eyes. Even Zelda's father, who _wants _to see the two end up together, remains unaware of the change.

The end of the war, and the coming together of so many nations, has _another _unexpected benefit: an open and recently-secured trade route allows Link's Calatian family to visit Hyrule. For the first time, Zelda will meet Link's parents and siblings, whom Link, himself, has not seen in over four years. In fact, this will be _his _first time meeting his baby sister!

After so many years apart, the reunion is tearful and joyous, and while nervousness from all parties is only natural, there is a tenderness and eagerness that warms Zelda to the core. The Princess who grew up without a mother or siblings is being greeted as a cherished member of the family.

The picture they paint is completely unexpected. She had always imagined Link's family being farmers, or herders, or tradesmen. Simple, humble, salt-of-the-earth -type folks. Instead, the cast gathered around her, sharing affectionate hugs and chatting her up, are colorful and diverse.

Link's father, Arn, a retired captain of the Hylian Knights, turns out to be an almost impossibly _huge _man, tall and broad-shouldered, with long, reddish-brown hair neatly tied back, and bright, jovial green eyes. The resemblance is irrefutable: he looks a larger, older version of Link (and, Zelda is pleased to learn, Link is going to be _very _good-looking at _least _well into his forties). Arn is like a giant teddy bear, she soon finds out. His deep voice rumbles through her as he wraps her in a deep hug, telling her how happy he is to be back to visit his native land, how honored he is to meet her, and how appreciative he and his family are for the good care her own family has extended to his eldest son.

Link's mother, at the opposite physical extreme, is very petit, with silvery platinum hair, pale brows and lashes, porcelain skin, and vibrant blue eyes. Link had mentioned having come from a family of knights, but he'd failed to mention that his _mother _was one of them! Medilla, as she is called, is a woman of quiet intensity. Lithe and powerful, her size belies her strength. She wears an asymmetrical uniform of crisp white and silvery-gray leather, linen, and lace, in the off-duty fashion of high-ranking Calatian knights. Her voice is melodic, with a curiously lilting accent, as she warmly, but with much more restraint, extends the same sentiments, adding that she is proud that her son was able to be of help. She is almost… regal. An odd mix of confidence and sophistication, with a fire burning just beneath the surface. Zelda can't help but be impressed.

The younger of the siblings, five-year-old Haddeh and 14-month-old Akiri, are quite possibly the cutest kids Zelda has ever seen. Haddeh is a beautiful little boy who takes greatly after his mother, but with his father's coloring. He's quiet and intense, with lovely blue eyes and silky-smooth red-brown hair. Akiri is a chubby-cheeked baby girl, with tightly-curled coppery hair and big green eyes. Her button-nose and tiny, pointed ears wiggle a bit when she squeals in delight as Zelda tells her what a pretty little thing she is.

The biggest surprise, though, is the other oldest sibling: Lydia. Seeing her and Link side by side, Zelda can't help but do a double-take. Lydia is the spitting-image of Link-- if Link were a woman. They have the same shade of red-brown hair, the same color-shifting green eyes, mischievous grin, and delicate bone structure. They each have one identical earring -- a thick, blue hoop -- dangling from mirrored sides of their faces. Zelda suspects they're even the same height, once you adjust for Lydia's high heels. Link's jaw and cheekbones are more sharply defined, and his densely-muscled body is thicker, with greater shoulder-span and a deeper chest. Lydia's features are softer, her hair longer and neater, her waist narrower, and her hips and thighs fuller and curvier. But the two of them _together _are so jarringly similar, and similarly gorgeous, that they are practically a sexual-preference crisis waiting to happen.

The eerie resemblance is soon explained: Link and Lydia are twins. Specifically, Split Twins: a rare form of sibling unique to those of Hylian heritage. All Hylians start out gender-neutral the first three months in the womb. What exactly triggers one person to become male and another female is unsure, but at any time during the first Trimester, an X-chromosome can make the abrupt switch to a Y and, suddenly, the fetus will begin to develop as a male, or, if it remains an X, develop as female. Because of this, it is quite possible, though rare, to have otherwise-identical twins of different genders.

A few other traits develop at later stages, as is evident in their case. The most drastic difference between Link and Lydia, aside from body-type, is Lydia's almost frightening level of magical potential, compared to Link's pointed lack thereof. While poor Link struggles to cast a decent fire spell, and is utterly incapable of higher magics without the use of enchanted items and foci, Lydia has been casting very advanced spells since an incredibly early age. Her aura, visible to other powerful magic-users, practically hums with the power of her sleeping magic. While Link has become a dedicated fighter and adventurer, Lydia has nearly reached the highest level of rank within Calatia's Mage's Guild, and within record time, too.

Zelda is glad. If such a seemingly _non_-magical family can produce such an astonishingly gifted mage, then the hope exists that at least _some _of the children she and Link will eventually make will share her family's abilities.

To further highlight the differences between her and her brother, Lydia is bold and expressive. She speaks freely, unafraid to voice her thoughts. Her manner of dress is provocative: the usual Calatian Mage's uniform, but with a custom-made blouse under the standard-issue, low-cut v-necked tunic. The wide-sleeved blouse is completely open at the front, with only a choker-like closure at the neck, revealing a vast expanse of sun-kissed cleavage and defined abs-- not a six-pack, but _very _impressive for a woman, particularly a magic-user, which tends to be a mostly sedentary job. The view is partially hidden by a full, ornate scarf tied around her neck and draped before the opening of her tunic, which allows only brief, occasional glimpses. Somehow, this only adds to her sex appeal. Compared to her brother's modest attire, gentle mannerisms, and oversized clothes, Lydia is practically flamboyant.

She is also unashamedly smart, and willingly shares her vast knowledge. She and Zelda spend hours discussing the nature of magic, the results of Lydia's fascinating experiments into the subject, the most efficient ways to cast certain spells, and the advantages and disadvantages of using foci, as well as which work best for what kind of spell casting. Thanks to her, Zelda learns how to "tie off" magic, allowing spells that usually require constant attention to upkeep to be maintained with almost no effort.

Lydia is ecstatic to finally find someone intelligent enough in the ways of magic to keep up with her rants -- someone who _isn't _trying to use the knowledge to steal her job, that is -- someone she can call a friend.

Zelda -- an only child -- feels she finally knows what it's like to have a sister.

Link smiles at the sight of the two women in the world closest to his heart, sitting side-by-side, heatedly discussing some of the topics closest to _their _hearts.

--

Dinnertime.

Link and his family sit as equals among Queen Zelda and her father, King Harkinian (now retired) in the Royal Family's private dining room.

Initiating a toast, the former King lifts his glass goblet to his "lovely and brilliant daughter (who is already proving herself to be a first-rate Queen) on a well-handled, strategically-brilliant defensive campaign". He goes on to add, saluting each subject in turn, "and to all the allies who came to Hyrule's aid (including our friend, Calatia)", to "new friends and being reunited with loved ones", and, "last but certainly not least, to brave Sir Link, whose heroism and insight were instrumental in turning the tide toward victory. And whom, I'd like to add, has helped saved our kingdom _yet again _for the -- eh, what number would this be, lad? Three? Is it-- Yes -- for the _third _time in just over four years! Here, here!"

To Link's good-natured embarrassment, all gathered cheer along.

Lifting her goblet in accord, Lydia continues the salute, "To my brother! The only guy in the world who can get side-tracked on the way to school, and end up hero to an entire kingdom!" The toast is met with hearty laughter from the twins' family, and an embarrassed smile from the subject of praise. Quiet Haddeh grins proudly at his admirable older brother, and little Akiri burbles happily. Queen Zelda and former-King Harkinian, however, are left rather mystified.

"'On the way to school'?" asks the King, "Whatever do you mean?"

Medilla, Arn, and Lydia are taken aback by the question. They look at each other, then turn as one to stare at Link, whose face is now carefully blank. Realization slowly dawns on them, each member reacting differently: Arn is puzzled, Lydia is suddenly uncomfortable, and Medilla…

"You mean, he never _told _you?" she inquires suspiciously, a tint of annoyance coloring her voice at the end.

The retired King and current Queen look at each other, then at Link, who refuses to meet anyone's eyes. The royals shake their heads 'no'.

Tension settles heavily on the group. Knowing she's messed up, somehow, Lydia shifts in her seat, staring at the ground. Arn, grasping that his son is uncomfortable with this topic, lays a firm hand on his wife's arm, hoping she'll get the message and drop the subject. Unfortunately, Medilla's motherly pride is at stake, so the hint goes unnoticed.

Now visibly ruffled under her cool exterior, she glares sidelong at Link and explains, for the benefit of the rest of those gathered, "Four years ago, our son _was _on his way to a year-long archeological study expedition in the northern provinces, when he got caught-up fighting this Ganon of yours. He _was _going on a scholarship-funded dig organized by Rauru Academy, and he _was _only supposed to _pass through _southern Hyrule for a one-week break with his grandfather, by Lake Hylia, before moving north to catch the ferry to Rauru Town.

'Frankly, we were shocked when Arn's father wrote to ask where Link was! And then we got a letter from Lydia saying she'd somehow been in constant communication with Link all along, that he's fine, and that he wanted her to tell us, in case he, quote, 'couldn't make it to a post office', that he'd decided to _turn down _the scholarship, _skip _the archeological dig, and _remain _in southern Hyrule because, quote, 'there's a very bad man here, and the Royal Family has asked for my help'. And now I find out the Royal Family didn't even _know _they were pulling you out of a full sponsorship to Hyrule's most prestigious school?!" She is almost fuming, by this point. A nervous silence engulfs the room. Link keeps his mouth shut, digging deeper into his seat, wishing he could sink into the chair or be swallowed up by the earth.

Zelda merely stares, dumbfounded, at the man she _thought _she knew. Yes, he's certainly _not _unintelligent, but, a _full scholarship_? In _archeology_?! She can't even _envision _the Link she knows poring through ancient texts and spending hours in the hot sun, patiently chipping away at the ground, trying to extract a bone or a piece of pottery. It would be like watching the wick slowly burn on a live bomb, knowing an explosion was imminent! The Link she knew was _far _too wound-up with restless energy to devote himself to such tasks!

"So..," the King diplomatically interjects into the silence. All eyes turn to await his next words. "What you are telling us, then, is that our Link, here, _isn't _just a pretty face and a powerful sword arm, hm?" His eyes twinkle with merriment, and he glances sympathetically at the boy he's grown to care for as a son. "Since your modesty has kept so much from us, maybe it's time to enlighten us, hmm?" A kind chuckle rumbles through the older man.

"Well," Link timidly explains, "if you think about it, I _am _still spending a lot of time looking through ruins and ancient artifacts. It's just that, instead of merely digging them up and handing them off to some museum, now I get to explore them firsthand." Link's words quickly grow less timid and more passionate, his eyes lighting up with a fire Zelda has never seen before. "I mean, I get to see things no one elsehas seen in who-knows how long, and use tools that are way ahead of their time, even today! I've seen and fought creatures most people have never heard of, handled living pieces of history, and beheld amazing works of art _in their intended setting_. That's something books and museums just _can't _give you! And ever since the Triforce of Courage chose me, I can read and speak ancient Hylian with ease, so, I've become somewhat indispensable for the Ancient Language department at Rauru, anyway. They ask me over to help them translate old texts and tablets, and ask me if I've seen things for which the literature doesn't even _exist_, anymore! I'm probably spending just as much time at the Academy now as I would have if I were the one looking through old books and scrolls, anyway, _and _I get to have more fun!" His eyes positively sparkle now, and the group is so caught-up in his emotion, they lean over their seats to listen. Noticing the intense gaze of his audience, Link shyly rubs the back of his head. Smiling, still flushed with excitement, he calms himself and finishes, "It's.. an archeologist's dream, actually." He self-consciously drops his gaze and gnaws on his lower lip, thinking, _'Great. Now they know I'm a nerd.' _

Once again, King Harkinian breaks the silence, erupting with a deep, vibrant laugh. "Well said, m'boy! Well said! You've successfully treaded the middle path between warrior and scholar. Splendid! You've raised a fine young man, my dears! _Excellent!_" he congratulates Link's astonished parents. Link's head snaps up in surprise, then his face beams in a grateful smile.

Tension broken, Arn joins in the light-hearted laughter, and Medilla and Lydia finally relax. Medilla smiles wryly, ashamed at her near-loss of temper over a trifle, especially in front of such kind people. Arn discretely wraps a comforting arm around her shoulders. Akiri coos from her perch atop her daddy's knee, and Haddeh leans sleepily against his mother's side.

Glancing up at her still-red-faced and embarrassed lover, Zelda sees Link in a whole new light, and she really, _really _likes what she sees.

--

Later that night, Link and Lydia are bickering. In mentioning his past, Lydia had revealed something that Link was _not _eager to let be known, and without consulting him, first. It was insensitive of her. It was an honest mistake, she says; yes, Link had told her to keep it quiet, but that was four years ago. She couldn't be expected to remember a detail from that long ago! He says, she still should have asked, or, better yet, simply kept her mouth shut. That's his reputation on the line! Who's going to take military orders from a bookworm?! Soon, they're just trying to drown each other out.

Medilla, joining Zelda for a stroll through the castle after dinner, is the first to overhear the spat. The two women walk into something that anyone with siblings or children should be very familiar with: a war zone. The shouting match quickly escalates to roughhousing -- not the rolling-on-the-floor, kicking-and-punching type, but about as close as two fully-grown adults should _ever _get (at least, in public).

Zelda watches the hyjinks with bemusement. Medilla, on the other hand, is mortified at her older children's public lapse in composure. Parental Authority Responses go into effect, and her back and shoulders stiffen to make the most of all 5-feet and 2-inches of stature at her disposal. Arms cross before a puffed-out chest, and her voice booms with cold, military precision, calling her son and daughter's names in steadily increasing volume. Against all logic, her scolding goes unheard and un-obeyed. Ridiculous! She's an instructor! She's in the military! She's their _mom_, for cryin' out loud!

As Link goes for a sleeper hold to stave off Lydia's harsh noogies, Medilla's calm facade cracks and she shrilly yells, "LYDIANDA! LINKSHAIA! ENOUGH!!"

Hissing, as if in pain, the siblings freeze, Lydia's head still tucked under one of her brother's arms, while her own left arm is poised, knuckle-down, atop Link's now-mussed hair.

"GAHH!!"

"She used the _Names_!"

"My ears, they _burn_!"

They groan and recoil in mutual humiliation. Straightening up, Link absentmindedly runs a hand through his bangs. Catching sight of herself, Lydia quickly smoothes her hair and fixes her boobs back into place under her scarf.

"Wait, _what_?," a (once again) thoroughly confused Zelda requests clarification, "Lydi-_anda_? And, Link-_what_?!"

"Ly-di-an-da, and Link-sha-ia," Medilla enunciates. "Their _full _names." Zelda continues to stare at her, bewildered. "What? Link failed to mention _that_, as well?" _Sigh_. "'Link' and 'Lydia' are just nicknames. Their _proper _names are Lydianda and Linkshaia." Zelda gapes, Lydia winces, and Link outright gives up -- if there were a wall nearby, he'd be smacking his head against it. "My son never told you, huh? Figures. He _hates _that name. Lydia, too. Never understood _why_, though."

"Maybe it's 'cuz you named me after some High-and-Mighty, Ancient God of War?!" a sullen voice hisses under his breath.

"And me, a goddess of _Love_?!" shrieks another.

"And there I am, the smallest kid in class, with a name that just _begs_, 'Hey, come here and beat me up!' You think I asked to learn to fight just for giggles?!"

"A. Goddess. Of. _LOVE!!_" This one, through clenched teeth.

"_Dad _wanted to name me 'Link', like his grandfather, but _noooo_", intones her melodramatic son, "'Calatian names must have three-or-more syllables!'" he mimics.

"I'm a frickin' battle-class mage, and I'm named after some deified _pansy_!"

Medilla throws up her hands and roars her frustration, "It was a COMPROMISE! _You _try thinking of a proper Calatian boy's name that incorporates the word 'Link', and _then _come up a related name that's suitable for a lady! You're _twins_! I _had _to give you matching names! So, Linkshaia Adennos, God of Strength and Masculinity, and Lydianda Alessa, Goddess of Nurturing and Femininity," she gestures accordingly. "Congratulations, you've been deified! Sorry you got picked on, but, _not _my fault people today have no respect for the old gods! And it's not like I didn't teach you to fight back," she shrugs.

The siblings moan more woefully still, Link covering his face in shame.

Suddenly, Link's prolonged moan turns into an odd wail, and his body comes alive with uncharacteristic expressiveness. "That's _twice_, Mom! _Two _times in _one _night that I've had stuff revealed about me that I've been trying to hide for the last _four years_. First, Lydia opens her big trap and lets _everybody _know I used to be a nerd, and now you let it slip that I have a fancy-pants, frou-frou name. What's next? Dad gonna host Show-and-Tell with my private journals and sketchbooks? Are little Akiri and Haddeh going to run around, waving my jockstrap for everyone to admire? WHAT?!" Link demands, back slumped, agitated arms airborne.

This entire show has been excruciatingly entertaining, but the visual of those adorable tots waving their brother's undies in the air is the final straw. Unable to restrain herself any longer, Zelda loses it: first, a snort, then, fitful giggles, followed by full-out gales of hysterical laughter. Her eyes tear up. Her face turns red. Link's mouth gapes open like a fish out of water, and the other women are looking at her like she has lost her mind. And maybe she has, because she just laughs even harder. Either way, she's happy: she loves this family, already!

--

Later that night, the young lovers get a moment to themselves. They share an oversized stuffed armchair in the Queen's sitting room. A cheery fire burns a short distance away. Zelda shifts to more comfortably sit on Link's lap. His arm rests casually around her hip. He's unusually quiet, though (even for him), and stares off into space.

Softly, she asks what's wrong.

"Hmm?" He blinks, eyes refocusing.

"Sleepy? Or deep in thought?" She smiles and gently tugs on a lock of his thick hair.

"Thinking…," he smiles wryly. "Licking my wounds, actually… I made a fool of myself, fighting with Lydia. I got scolded by my _mom_. I behaved like a drama queen and… I did all that in front of _you_. Plus, now you know that the whole 'I'm an adventurer' line was sheer fabrication. I mean, granted, thinking back on it _now_, it was a pretty lame excuse to give for why I was on my own, but, when you're fifteen, kinda geeky, and trying to impress a pretty girl -- a _princess_, no less -- you'll say whatever you think will win you 'Cool' points, and, hell, I was kinda proud of that one! And then, the _name_…" he sighs dejectedly. "As much as I love making you laugh, this was a disaster," he bemoans, head and shoulders bent as if under a heavy weight.

"Link, dearest," she lays a soft hand over his cheek, gently turning his head to look at her, "You could have told me you were a street urchin, or a thief, and I'd _still _have fallen head over heels for you! You proved your worth as a human being the moment you decided to risk your life for the sake of others. You'd never even met me, and you had no obligation to my kingdom, yet you agreed to help because innocent people were counting on it. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met! And I didn't give you 'Cool' points just because you have a horse and can swing a sword around -- I live in a palace -- I'm _surrounded _by muscle-bound fighters and smooth-talking peacocks, but I promise you, _none _of them have even a _shot _of getting into my bed, much less my heart. That's where _you _belong. And the scholarship might be a surprise, but I've never for a _moment _thought you were dumb!" Link is speechless, but the adoration in his face at this moment speaks louder than a shout. She's incredibly touched, but, right now, she wants to see him smile. "All things considered," she continues in a lighter tone, with a nonchalant wave of her hand, "what have we learned that's actually _new_, tonight? That the man I love's got a fetish for crawling around musky old dungeons, looking for ancient treasure? _No_. That he's got an unusual name? _Hah! _How many 'Links' do _you _know? And did you think I didn't know that you're literate? That I hadn't seen the many books you keep stuffed under the bed? Or noticed that they're _not _all comics? Sweetie, there's _nothing _new, there. But if you'd like, feel free to take the Academy up on their offer. I, for one, wouldn't mind seeing you all sweaty and sticky after a hard day of digging!" She shrugs, awaiting his reaction. And there it is: that beautiful smile, and that deep, rich laugh. Zelda watches, highly pleased with herself, as the tension drops from his body and he wraps his strong arms more snugly around her. He leans forward, and she happily accepts his passionate kiss.

"Hmph. As if I'd _really _choose a bunch of longwinded instructors and endless days of playing in the dirt over spending time with _you_! Silly Princess!" he affectionately nuzzles her ear. "By the way, remind me to thank your dad for rescuing me, back at dinner. I thought for sure Mom was going to ground me! Well, try to, anyway," he shrugs. "So, family feud aside, how'd you like my folks? You seemed to hit it off with Lydia, at least."

"Your mom's a little intimidating, but that's not news to you, right?" Link vigorously shakes his head. "Good. Aside from that, I love them! And I love _you_! _And, _I hope they spend a _very _long time here so I can ask them _all _about the stuff _you've _been too shy to tell me about, yourself." Once again, the look on his face is speaking. This time, it says 'uh-oh'. The Queen is unfazed. "I mean it. I want to hear _all _the stories-- _with _pictures. In fact, if there's a baby photo of you on a bear-skin rug, I'm framing it!" A quiet groan is his only response. "And, speaking of pictures and stories, there _is _one thing that's news to me, and this one, you can blame yourself for revealing: what's this about you having 'sketchbooks'?" The response this time is definitely audible, and it sounds remarkably like a squeak.

They spend a little time quibbling about the issue (which is to say, Zelda good-naturedly nags him to show her, while he pretends to not know what she's talking about) before Link realizes that she's not getting off this topic on her own, so he's better give her something better to focus on. So he does. Something _much _better. It's only stalling. He knows that. As soon as she wakes up, she'll be hounding him again. But, for now, his hard work's bought him a good night's rest, some _very _nice memories to fuel his dreams, and the satisfaction of knowing he's made a certain Queen _very _happy (and thoroughly exhausted). Looking on as she sleeps, while waiting for his own tiredness to claim him, his last conscious thought is that, one of these days, he really _should _bring along a sketchbook. Drawing her this way would be _so _much better than trying to draw from memory, and maybe he'd finally get that nose right.

--

_A/N: _Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting! I'm really enjoying it! In fact, I'm updating this story because one reviewer made a really good point about the ending, and I happen to agree, so I've added a whole other section to this. I hope it wraps-up better, now.

OK, I have a lot to explain, so please bear with me:

In the manual for the first Zelda game, there's a page that talks about the dungeon layouts having recognizable shapes, and then a few drawings of those shapes, like the mandala, a beast's head, etc. It says, in that section, that Link drew these to help find his way around. So yes, boys and girls, Link can draw! They weren't masterpieces, but they weren't scribbles, either, so I figured he already had somewhat respectable art skills at the start of his first adventure, which takes time and practice to learn, and that four years since is enough time for him to have improved quite a bit.

Also, In the manual for "Zelda II: The Adventure of Link", Link is specifically described as having _just _turned 16, and he's already defeated Ganon and been in Hyrule at least a year. Does anybody else think it's strange that a 14 or 15 year-old boy is traveling around a foreign country with _no _parental supervision? The whole "adventurer" thing seemed fishy, so I decided to create my own explanation!:)

If anybody is wondering, Link's three siblings _are _original characters, and while his parents and the kingdom of Calatia are named in the Valiant comic books that Nintendo licensed in the 90's, no details are ever given in the comics, except for Calatia's location as "west of Hyrule", Link being "the eldest son of Arn and Medilla", and one story where you meet Calatia's queen, who visits Hyrule, so I had fun running with it.

The Split Twins theory and the whole identical-but-not-identical thing is my own creation. I wanted to give Link a feminine counterpart, and I LOVE Lydia's personality. I'll be writing about her again! (if anyone's interested, there's a picture of her on my deviantart gallery-- refer to my profile for the link). The matching earrings are only briefly mentioned here, but when I write about Lydia again, I'll explain the significance -- their function is my own original design.

The names of the Calatian gods and their relation to Link and his family is purely made up. I just figured, 'hey, they can't ALL be 'Link' on the official records, right? It would make things too easy for Ganon!'

Oh, and the war mentioned at the beginning of this story _isn't _related to Ganon, the Triforce, or anything like that, and I'm currently working on elaborating on what happened there in my next installment, which is yet _another _prequel. (If Nintendo can move backwards on the timeline of Hyrule, then so can I!)

All that said, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Flames, as usual, don't bother me. Maybe I'll tan from the heat? :) Thanks!


End file.
